As the number of construction sites along roadways and freeways increases, so does the need for and use of various traffic control signage to convey information, as well as to provide early warning regarding approaching hazards. Many of these signage products utilize sign stands or sign holders for temporarily locating and displaying signs of various sizes and shapes. Historically, rigid signs have been used in such applications. However, there has been a recent trend towards the use of flexible, roll-up signs which have been well-received due to their lightweight and compact nature. It is anticipated that this trend will continue due to benefits gained by their compactness, portability and storability, as well as the durability of their design and the minimal maintenance required for their upkeep.
In general, portable traffic control signage companies have developed a stand for flexible roll-up signs having an upright that is attached to a base assembly having a number of legs which telescopically extend to support the sign. The base assembly will often include a resilient member between the base assembly and the upright. The flexible roll-up sign has a pair of brace members attached to a flexible sign panel. In a deployed or used position, these brace members form a cross configuration such that the sign panel is attached at its comers to the ends of the cross braces. Various fasteners can be used for this purpose including twist lock fasteners, hook and loop type fasteners, snaps, plastic pockets or stretchable rubber or elastic straps. Fasteners of the latter type are marketed and sold by Marketing Displays International, Inc. of Farmington Hills, Mich. under the trademark DuraLatch.RTM..
As one can appreciate, there are numerous types and styles of flexible, roll-up signs made by different manufacturers. To date, the various sign stands available have not been able to readily accommodate the variations between the signs offered, particularly the differences in the thickness of the brace members. While attempts have been made to provide a sign stand which accommodates these various sign designs, their use has been difficult and inefficient.